Tsunami
Tsunami (ツナミ) is a non fighting young female citizen of the Land of Waves. She is the daughter of Tazuna, and the mother of Inari. Background Tsunami is the daughter of Tazuna and his unnamed wife by being born on the day of May 4th. However her early childhood and last name is a complete mystery. Her first unnamed husband sadly had died shortly after Inari's birth, and when Kaiza had entered her life as a father figure for Inari, she couldn't help but invite him into her home. The two got along and married soon afterwards. Like everyone else in the city, Kaiza's tragic death had also broke her spirit as well. In the following years, she tried very hard to protect Inari from the painful memories he had due to the loss of his loving stepfather. Personality She has been described as being very obliging. She also loves "’’prettiness’’" in her life as well. Ironically she hates fighting and tries to settle things peacefully without using any violence. Tsunami also doesn't want her father to over work himself or over do it. Appearance Tsunami has long blue blackish colored hair, light pale skin, thick eyebrows and black eyes. She wears a short sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves, and the collar being red in color. She also wears a long blue skirt and blue shoes. Abilities Naruto (Part I) Land of Waves arc Tsunami is a woman of strong will; when she is taken as a hostage by Gato's men to threaten Inari, she threatens to commit suicide by cutting her tongue so that Inari doesn't need to worry about her. Before she is placed in a position that would force her to go through with her threat, Uzumaki Naruto saves her and Inari. She thanks Team Kakashi for helping the citizen in the Land of Wave defeat Gato, and his men. She then sees Team Kakashi depart back to Konoha. She agrees with her father, that naming the bridge after Naruto is perfect. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Konoha History arc Tsunami was only seen making dinner in the kitchen, while wondering where Inari was because it was about to be time to eat dinner and because it was getting very late. As she and her father were worry about him. Video Games Tsunami appears in the following video games: *Naruto Rise of a Ninja *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Quotes *Please don't overdo it *Dad I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!!! *Don't hurt him!! *I'll cut my tongue off Relationships Her mother It's unknown what her relationship with her mother was like. 'Tazuna' She loves her father very much but doesn't like him over working himself. 'Kaiza' She loved her second husband and was sad when Gato killed him in public. 'Inari' She loves her son and doesn't want him to get hurt. 'Uzumaki Naruto' She gets along with him very much and loves his positive attitude. 'Haruno Sakura' She talked to her sometimes. 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Akane' 'Akane's Gang' 'Gato's Thugs' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' (Probably dead) *'Tazuna' (Father) *'Unnamed First Husband' (Dead) *'Kaiza' (2nd Husband/dead) *'Inari' (Son) *'Uzumaki Naruto' (Surrogate Older Son) Trivia *The name Tsunami (津波) literally translates to "harbor wave". *Tsunami & Inari both make a brief cameo appearance in Naruto episode 161. *In the English version, Tsunami does not threaten to commit suicide by cutting her tongue, but instead she tells Gato's men that she will do "whatever they ask of her" because they are threatening Inari. According to the databook(s): *Her birthday is May 4, & her bloodtype is A. *Her favorite food is ???. While her least favorite food is ???. *Her hobbies are making western-style clothing & gardening. *Her favorite word is ???. *She is named after the legendary Wave of the same name. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Misa Watanabe (all media) *'English' : Cindy Robinson (Part I), Laura Bailey (Part II), Colleen O'Shaughnessey (Naruto Ulimate Ninja) all information on Tsunami is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tsunami Gallery Naruto Episode010-82.jpg|Tsunami tells Kakashi to rest from his previous fight. Naruto Episode012-298.jpg|Tsunami sees her father, and Team Kakashi off. (naruto-kun com)-Eps 013-084.jpg|Tsunami lies on the ground unconscious after being punch in the stomach. Naruto Shippuuden 180-247.jpg|Tsunami's family photo restore in Part II. Naruto Shippuuden 180-244.jpg|Tsunami's only cameo in Part II as she worries about her son. Category:Characters Category:Females